


In the Studio

by TheFunk



Series: Seventeen Ficlets [32]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Boyfriends, Cute, Domestic Boyfriends, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hardworking Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Helpful Boo Seungkwan, Kissing, M/M, Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:01:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27747922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFunk/pseuds/TheFunk
Summary: Seungkwan has been tasked with bringing Jihoon back to the dorms, but maybe plans change and he spends a little extra time in the studio with his boyfriend.
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Series: Seventeen Ficlets [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/511456
Comments: 8
Kudos: 38
Collections: November 2020 Birthday Challenge, WIP OLYMPICS: WINTER 2020/21





	In the Studio

Seungkwan knocked on the door of the Universe Factory and waited until he could hear the faint calling of an allowance in. He fidgeted with his shirt as he stood outside and breathed a sigh of relief when the call finally came. He entered the room and closed the door quietly behind him. And just as he expected, Jihoon was sitting with his headphones on, solely focused on his computer. He had been there for hours already, and Seungcheol had tasked him with getting Jihoon to come back to the dorms and sleep. The only other person capable would have been Jeonghan, but nobody was going to bother with waking him up to complete the task. Seungkwan came up behind him and tapped his shoulder.

Jihoon slipped his headphones from his ears with a sigh, “What’s up?”

“You almost done?” Seungkwan asked.

Jihoon shook his head, “I was on a roll, but like, half an hour ago I got stuck.”

Seungkwan ran his hand through Jihoon’s hair, “Well, it’s two in the morning, you could come to bed, sleep on it.”

Seungkwan could tell that Jihoon was trying to fight against how much he liked Seungkwan playing with his hair. He failed though, when his eyes shut with a smile and he pushed his head further into Seungkwan’s fingers. Seungkwan indulged him, because when had he ever denied Jihoon what he wanted.

“If I can just get through this problem, I know I can get right back into it,” Jihoon said, looking up at Seungkwan.

Sungkwan sighed and pulled Jihoon slightly away from the desk and sat himself on Jihoon’s lap. He took Jihoon’s headphones and put them on, smiling when Jihoon’s arms automatically wrapped around his waist, though the look on his face was one of confusion.

“Well, if you’re not going to come I might as well make myself useful. Alright,” Seungkwan said, settling in, “play me the song, let me try and find what’s bothering you.”

Jihoon pressed play and rested his head on Seungkwan’s shoulder. Big brass and swing sounds flowed through his ears and Seungkwan found himself nodding along. And then, when what sounded like the chorus came along, he pulled the headphones off.

“It’s the melody in the chorus. It doesn’t feel grand enough for how the rest of the song is. You need to make it bigger, more exciting,” he decided.

Jihoon grinned, “You’re a genius, baby!”

Seungkwan blushed and took the headphones off, placing them on Jihoon’s head, “You get back in the zone, and I’ll order us some food.”

He stood up and grabbed Jihoon’s hand, placing a kiss on the back of it, “Good luck.”

Jihoon pulled him back in and pecked him on the lips, before turning back to focus on the music coming from his computer. Seungkwan chuckled to himself and settled onto the red couch. He ordered tteokbokki, fried chicken, and rice, and let himself watch Jihoon work. Whenever Jihoon got in the zone, he was so focused he could hardly remember to do anything, especially eat. So Seungkwan knew that whether Jihoon knew it or not, he would be grateful when the food came.

He sent a text to Seungcheol, letting their leader know not to wait up for them, and that they would be fine. He put his phone down and turned to watch Jihoon work. He relished in the quiet and allowed the stress of the day to finally wash off of him. 

And maybe he fell asleep, and Jihoon had to get the food and wake him up. And maybe they spilled something while they were eating and dissolved into tired, delusional giggling. And maybe after they finally cleaned up they cuddled on the couch and fell asleep, clutching tightly to each other. And maybe they were woken up sore and stiff by Seokmin, who chastised them for sleeping in the studio. And maybe, just maybe, Seungkwan wouldn’t change it for the world.

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't get the image of Seungkwan kissing the back of Jihoon's hands out of my mind, so I had to get this out. Let me know how you felt about it! What was your favorite part? How did it make you feel? I'd love to know! Thanks for reading!


End file.
